For the Love of Crisis Core
by Servine Thistle
Summary: 'The eleven year old Princess of Wutai stood out in the cold winter's night. Her mother had told her to come inside almost half and hour ago, but the girl stayed out.' She continued to walk through the green fields of Wutai until she saw Shinra's new specimen. Sephiroth x Cloud Cover /art/For-the-Love-of-Crisis-Core-Cover-Art-616372832
1. Prologue

_**servine: Hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This is going to be a FFVII: Crisis Core story, with the main couples being Cloud x Sephiroth and Zack x Aerith. So enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or its characters, that all belongs to Square.**_

Prologue

The eleven year old Princess of Wutai stood out in the cold winter's night. Her mother had told her to come inside almost half and hour ago, but the girl stayed out. Waiting for the Cherry Blossoms to bloom again, but they won't until summer. The girl loved summer, the soft warm breeze brushing against her face. The war had stopped, even if it was only for a little while. The guns sounded like lightning, constantly firing and children wondering when it was going to end.

"Yuffie! Come inside before you catch a cold!"

"Coming mother!" the girl replied.

Her father was standing in the doorway, looking out into the distance.

"Father, is it true that a devil is helping us in this war?"

"That's what my men have been saying, and looking from the claw marks left of the dead SOLIDER's, I think so. A winged beast, but Shinra are thinking about sending in their most skilled warrior. Anyway, you don't need to worry about this adult affair. Now go to bed my darling."

"Yes father." she moaned.

Yuffie said goodnight to her mother and went upstairs. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later by the sound of gunfire. Yuffie opened her window to look outside. 'Raining corpses' she thought. The young girl put on her nightgown and slid down the drain pipe. She landed safely on the ground. Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes near the pipe. She parted away the leaves and there was a SOLIDER hiding behind the bush. He was red haired, wore a red trench coat and had one black wing. Yuffie was shocked, but the man didn't speak. He got up onto his feet and somehow, flew away on his wing. Yuffie, who was staring at the sky, heard another sound; but it was further way. She went to investigate.

(Insert Timely Ambush or Those Who Fight)

Eventually, she came to the heat of the fighting. The winged beast that her father was talking about had appeared. But the only thing that Yuffie could see of it was its shape and its bright yellow eyes. It was fighting against the Great Sephiroth. She knew it was Sephiroth because of the giant sword. The clouds moved away from the moon and it shone brightly, illuminating the battlefield.

Sephiroth grabbed the creature by its horns and swung it to the ground. Quickly, the beast got up and slashed Sephiroth on the chest. He swung his massive blade downwards, creating beams of purple energy. The beast flew into the air and Sephiroth zapped it using Thundaga, but the beast stayed in the air. Suddenly, a magnificent black feathered wing sprouted from Sephiroth's right shoulder. He fell to the floor in agony and the beast saw the perfect opportunity to attack. It slashed the winged angel across the left side of his shoulder. The cut went right up to his neck, cutting deeply into his skin. Sephiroth's wing begun to glow in red and pink stardust. It moved in a circular motion, then a red halo appeared above the beast's head. Black feathers fell from the halo, drawing up the energy and strength the creature had left. The devil fell to the floor, mercenaries succoured the beast with chains and tranquillizers. Sephiroth walked way from the blood-field, the Wutai war had just been won. If they did rebel again, these people would stand no chance. Thanks to Sephiroth.

One of the mercenaries walked up to him.

"You tell anyone about this wing, I will have your head." he spoke as if he meant it and he continued to walk away.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Zack was just saved from a summon in one slash. Sephiroth killed the fiery beast in one blow. Zack was overwhelmed, he was still looking at the blaze in the sky of the fire based summon vanishing. He didn't notice Sephiroth collapse to the ground, he pulled off the masks. Zack stared puzzled at the fact that he was seeing double, two Genesis'. Sephiroth snuck up behind Zack, "What's the matter Zack?" he'd calmed down from the intense battle.

"There's two Genesis' or Genesi."

"Hump, these are copies Zack."  
"Cool, I wish I could do that."

"Have you seen the film 'The Island?'" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah! Great film."  
"Having a copy would be like living in that film."

"Right." Zack looked up and saw the beautiful black wing.

"S- Sephiroth, your beautiful."

"What are you implying Zack?"

"That's not what I meant, you have a wing."  
"So does Angeal. He has a white one."  
"HOW!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's a question for Professor Gast, which I will be asking him."

"Are you sure? He's in hospital."

"I'm still asking him."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sephiroth walked into the hospital where Professor Gast was receiving treatment. He'd put on another trench coat, so the nurses in the ward wouldn't get to suspicious and wonder what happened. To his surprise Gast had been discharged from the hospital ward in the Shinra building and was up in his office. Sephiroth made a quick u-turn and went up in the elevator to Gast's office. The office was quite a large one, had a desk with a computer on it. Paperwork was scattered over and around the desk. It also had a bed in the office, so Gast could sleep during his lunch break.

Sephiroth knock politely on the door, Gast hadn't seen him in almost a year. He jestered the tall man to come in. Sephiroth sat on the chair that was opposite the desk.

"So Sephy what can I do for-" he noticed the deep wound on Sephiroth's neck, "What happened? Take that off and lie down, let me have a look."

Sephiroth lay down on the bed, Gast closed the blinds and the door. He pulled out a surgical kit out from the draw. He wiped his hands with an antibacterial cloth before putting the white rubber gloves on, then he injected Sephiroth with Morphine.

"How's your treatment going?" Sephiroth asked as Gast cleaned the wound.

"Fine, Hollander said that my cancer has nearly cleared up, but Hojo doesn't think so."

"That's great! But you shouldn't listed to a word that Hojo says. Every word is bullcrap."

"Sephiroth watch your lingo."

"Lingo? You've been watching 'Allo 'Allo again haven't you?"

"Guilty." he said threading the needle, then forcing it through the skin.

"You have to stop watching stuff like that."

"What and do what you do in your free time? With you it's either training or your on your Wii playing Zelda or Ókami."

"You love Zelda, don't deni it."

"I know I do, if I'm honest. I sneak into your room sometimes and play on Twilight Princess."

"How dare you? But it's ok, I'm glad that there's another Zelda fan in this company, most of them either play Capcom games, which isn't bad or COD."

"God I hate COD, my nephew plays it all the time and he doesn't shut up about it. His parents are getting sick of it."

"I wouldn't blame them."

Gast had finished the stitching by this point and Sephiroth stood back up.

"Anyway, did that thing in Wutai get you?"

"Yes it did, but we managed to capture it."

"That's great news, now we can build a reactor there. Hopefully."

"Yeah. Gast I have something to ask you."

"What?"

Sephiroth pulled out the beautiful black feathered wing, "Where did this come from?"

"That comes from your mother Susie, er, Jenova."

"Susie?"

"It was a joke me and Hollander had a few years back. Who could come up with the funniest name for Jenova and say it in a strange voice. Jenova is an alien from outer space."

"What!?"  
"Everyone in Shinra believes she's a Cetra or an Ancient, but I made love to one of them, so I know what one of them looks like."

Sephiroth stayed silent, "Sephy, whatever you do don't go after Jenova. She will brainwash you, that's what happened before."

"Explain."  
"A couple of years before you were born, we did the same experiment on one of our employees. We exposed him to a high dose of Mako and Jenova's cells. He went onto a mission to sector 5 and found Jenova. He did all sorts of crazy stuff, robbing banks, rape, mass murder, all because Jenova took control. So I hid Jenova and only I know where she is. Your our most prized SOLDIER, please Sephy don't go after her."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

"It was because of me that you survived. I was practically your father."

"And who is my father?"

He shrugged, "I thought we used a sperm donor, but I never kept a record on who that was, but like I was told. The only thing that I had a say in was what abilities were bred in and you have almost all of them including Heartless Angel, which is a pretty stardust power and Supernova, which I've never seen before; but it sounds cool."

"I think I used Heartless Angel on that creature in Wutai."

"Good for you, with that new wing comes new unmastered powers."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gast told them to enter. It was professor Hojo. Sephiroth quickly put on his trench coat over the top of his wing.

"Oh, professor have you been collecting samples of Genesis again?" he asked.

There were black feathers distributed in the room, but they couldn't have been from Genesis because Sephiroth's feathers were softer than Genesis'.

"May you leave us Sephy er Sephiroth. This could be business."

Sephiroth left the room and round about six minutes later, Hojo pulled out a gun and shot Gast in the head. Hojo wiped the gun using a sterilised cloth and then he left the gun in Gast's hand. Making it look like Gast shot himself.

_**Authors note; The 'Susie' thing comes from Kyol Dubskie's Fan Dub of Crisis Core, I recommend it. I can't get enough of Squeakiroth (Sephiroth's squeaky shoes) makes me smile every time. He does such a good Sephy voice you can't tell the difference between George Newbern and Kyol. They call Jenova Susie and I thought it would be funny, I don't take any credit for it. I can't help referencing stuff. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sephiroth was now in the mercenary wing of SOLIDER, he'd been assigned a mission back to Wutai with some mercenaries. Numbers 118 and 127 had been sent with him. Genesis had apparently been spotted in the area, so as the company's last resort. There sending in Sephiroth to try and bring Genesis back. Angeal had vanished in Wutai on Zack's last mission and Gast had killed himself, after Angeal was declared missing. Sephiroth still had his wing out, but it was underneath his trench coat. Sephiroth had been assigned with number 118 a couple of times. The tall man grabbed the two mercenaries and they flew in Reno's helicopter.

The helicopter near the village, the men got out and Reno flew the helicopter out of sight. The men split up to look for Genesis. Sephiroth went near the palace, there was a little girl playing in the snow. She noticed the feathers peaking out from the bottom of Sephiroth's trench coat. She ran up to him and plucked out a few feathers, which forced the wing out. Revealing itself. The little girl was shock, she clung onto the feathers that were in her hands tightly. Her father rushed out with a sword in hand to protect his daughter.

"What do you want? Monster." he said.

"Father, he's not a monster, he's an angel." the girl said.

"Yuffie keep quiet. What do you want?" he repeated.

"I'm looking for a colleague of mine, his has a wing too."

"No, and what did you do with the guardian of Wutai?"  
"What? Oh, you mean that devil-like creature that I hacked down."

"Yes, that one."

Sephiroth shrugged and his wing flapped, "I have nothing to do with that, but my best guess its probably with Professor Hojo."

"That poor creature." the Emperor said.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement, "Were not here to hurt anyone."

"Why don't I believe you then?"

"Because you care about these people."

(Insert FF7 Crisis Core; Controlling the Iron Beast)

Suddenly, a Behamut appeared behind the palace. It flew up into the air, just skimming the palace's roof with its tail. It was a Neo Behamut. Genesis was in the area, but had probably flown off by now. He uses summons to make his get away. Sephiroth jumped high into the sky, impaling him giant sword through the dragon; but it still continued to ascend. The dragon roared so loud that the fragile buildings shook. The beast began to charge up its Giga Flare and Sephiroth landed on the roof of the palace. On the spur of the moment, Angeal flew past at a great speed, slashing the beast. He landed beside Sephiroth and smiled. A bullet cut through the air hitting the beast in the eye. Sephiroth's sword shone in a purple light, he slashed the beast several times before it vanished into the air.

Angeal flew his way back down to the ground, whist Sephiroth levitated down.

"Ok, Seph when could you do that? And nice wing."

"Since I got the wing, I think."

"Can you fly?" asked Angeal.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I sprouted it four days ago."

The two mercenaries that arrived with Sephiroth appeared, they both stood to attention.

"Which one of you two shot that thing?" asked Angeal.

One of them pulled off his helmet, "I did, sir."

"What's your name?" asked Sephiroth.

"Cloud, sir."

"Why do you have to be so formal?" he asked.

"err... Do you want to get some hot coffee when we get back?"

"Hot coffee sounds good, but we still need to find Genesis."

"Don't bother, he fled." said Angeal ascending into the sky and flying away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Zack heard a strange noise coming from Hojo's labs. He'd just come back from a mission to Angeal's home town, when he Gillian and Genesis. Zack now knew that Genesis had one beautiful black wing. The young soldier decided to check out what the noise was, but he knew that he wasn't allowed in the labs. Zack had only just been promoted to First Class, so Hojo might still see him as a Second. However, Zack was curious as to what was inside the labs.

"No! Kim that idea would be inadequate." Zack put his ear to the door and listened to the conversation between Hojo and his assistant.

"And why not?"

"The Mako in the soldier's could react and kill them."

"Who else are we going to use?"

"The Mercenaries." he laughed.

"You sick twisted little, I don't want any part in this any more. Hojo just release the beast and forget it." Kim walked into the lift.

"No! This experiment will go as planned."

Hojo began to walk towards the lift, cackling and shouting out 'genius'. When the lift came back up, Hojo went down it for a coffee break.

Zack made his move, he opened the door and yanked off the blanket that was covering the creature. It hissed at the moment it saw Zack.

"Well, that's not very nice, now was it?"  
The creature couldn't make out if Zack was scolding him or being humours.

"What's with you ugly?" Zack said tapping the glass, which made the beast hiss and growl louder. It scratched at the glass and Zack was trying to make out what it was.

"Zack what are you doing in here?" asked Sephiroth walking in with Cloud by his side, both of them were holding a cup of tea.

"Sephy, what are you doing back so soon?"

"I've been back for about twenty minutes and I always make it back for nine pm."

"True that. Who's your new bud?"

"He's a mercenary with a badass shot. He fired a single bullet into a Neo Behamut's eye."

"Bet that hurt." the creature in the containment unit violently hissed Sephiroth, as if it was challenging him.

"Pipe down! So Sephy what is that thing?"

"Don't call me 'Sephy', not even Angeal calls me that."

Zack lowered his head and Cloud laughed.

"But to answer your question, I don't really know. Hollander things it might have originated from Wutai, but Gast didn't agree."  
"Where is Gast?"  
"Police claim that he shot him self."  
"WHAT!? Gast would never do such a thing."

"I would like to believe, in fact, I don't think he killed himself."  
"You think he was murdered?"

"I think Hojo."  
"Why?"

"The last two people to see Gast before he died was me and Hojo and I left, leaving Hojo alone with Gast."

"Crafty devil. You should tell the police."

"But he has no evidence." said Cloud.

"True. Now wha-" Zack's phone rang, "Hello? Aerith? Hi honey, ok I'll be there tomorrow."

"What's up?" said Sephiroth.

"Aerith has asked her to meet her mum. Anyway, we'd better get out of here before Hojo comes back."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zack met Aerith at the church in the Sector 5 slums. She looked very excited about the idea of her boyfriend meeting her mother, but she was nervous about the arrangement; Zack could see this in her eyes. Dancing as she walked, Aerith looked back at her lover to make sure he was following her. She kept a yellow flower in her hand as she twirled down the street to her mother's and Zack couldn't help but snicker. He knew about his girlfriend's strange, but loving personality and he like it, however today she was acting like a little school girl.

(Insert Aerith's Theme FF7)

Eventually, they came to a medium sized house with flowers of various colours.

"Mummy! I'm home! And I brought that boy I was taking to you about." she shouted as she entered the doorway.

Her mother rushed down the stairs to see Zack.

"Hello, there I'm Elmyra. Max was it?"  
"Zack. Miss."

"Please don't call me that Zack. Your from SOLDIER, your here to take Aerith away, aren't you?"  
"No Elmyra, I would never do that. Are Shinra after Aerith?"

"They have been for quite some time, but … Do you want some tea?"

"Ok, but what made you change the topic?"  
"Thinking about Aerith getting taken away, it just makes me sad."

"Mum don't cry, you might make Zack cry."  
"What? No I won't."  
"I didn't think a someone like you would cry, have you seen the news lately Zack?"

Zack shook his head.

"Shinra apparently caught a devil-like creature."

"I saw that thing, in Hojo's labs. That thing is ugly and not too happy about being caught either."

"Well who would be?" said Aerith.

Elmyra made some cups of tea from the teapot, "I want to know what it is." she said pouring the milk.

"As do I." said Zack.

Suddenly, Zack's phone rang with its horrible ringtone that nearly deafened the two women.

"Yellow."

_'Zack.'_

"Sephy. How have you been?" Zack took a big gulp of tea.

_'Good, good, now will you do me a favour and stop calling me that.'_

"Fine, gosh your moody today. What's eating you?"  
_'Genesis attacked Gongaga with a Zero Behamut.'_

Zack took a second drink from the cup, but about chocked when the news was spoken, but the cup was empty.

"Gongaga! Are my parents ok?"

_'Me and Angeal took out the dragon, but Angeal thinks that Genesis could still be in the area and could summon another.'_

"And if he does?"  
_'The residents of Gongaga could be done for. Angeal wants your butt here now.'_

"But Gongaga is ages away form Midgar, Genesis could have summoned by then."

_'Angeal could your fetch Zack, I'd imagine he's near the church in the slums.'_

"How did you know that?"

_'Your phone has a tracking chip in it, and before you say anything all SOLDIER phones have tracking chips, including mine.'_

"I'll wait by the church then."

_'Good see you.'_

"Sorry Aerith I gotta go, work related."

"Ok hun."

They both shared a passionate kiss which made Elmyra smile as she drunk her tea.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Angeal picked Zack up roughly twenty minutes after the phone call ended. The young soldier ran straight to his parents house, like a little crying school boy. Preying to what ever God that there is out there, he hoped that they were ok and that Genesis had left the area.

However, the Gods did not answer Zack request in time.

His mother was held at sword-point, his father was unconscious and his Great Dane was dead. Genesis held Zack's mum hostage, he smiled at Zack.

"Honey it's great to see you, and I hope that this is a friend of yours." said his mum.

"Sort of mum. Genesis, let her go."

"No."

At that point, Zack's father had come round; but he was still a bit shaky.

"Genesis, you have no reason to kill my mother."

"Who said that I was going to kill her?"

"Well, you did kill my dog."

"He's not dead, I would never kill an animal."

"But you'd happily take a human life."

Genesis pulled his sword down from the woman's throat and stayed silent. Suddenly, he pulled out some summon Materia. It shone in his hand and then the sound of a horse filled the streets.

"Go deal with that, Wonderboy." Genesis said as he flew out the window.

(insert FF7 Those Who Fight Further/Fight On)

Rapidly, Zack opened the door to face the summoned beast. It was Odin. He swung his giant lance at Zack. Quickly, he dodged out of the way and pulled out his sword and slashing this six-legged horse. He tried a second time to knock Odin off his horse, but failed. Odin just watched Zack slash his horse with his sword. Suddenly, a third slash that hit Odin in the chest came from Angeal. He swooped in and took a cheeky slash, whist Odin was distracted.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Odin raised his lance and threw it right into Zack's abdomen.

"ZACK!" screamed Angeal.

The white winged angel channelled of his energy into the Buster Sword. The sword shone a faint green, Angeal charged at the summon and with full force; killed Odin claiming the Odin summon Materia.

_xxxxxxxxxx- Two weeks later_

Zack woke up in the hospital wards of SOLDIER. He was still in pain when he sat up, but that was to be expected. Sephiroth stepped into the room.

"Sephy? What are you doing here?"  
"Come to see how you are."

"Your not going to protest about me calling you 'Sephy?'"

"Not this time Zack."

"How bad was I?"  
"Pretty bad, after Odin vanished the lance left your body. Leaving you to bleed to death. I had to fly you all that way back here."

"Why didn't Angeal do it?"  
"Believe it or not, he can't fly as fast as I can."

"Get out!"

"It's true, turns out that I'm 20mph faster than Angeal."

"Top speed?"

"130 on short distance. 90 on long distance."

"You can beat a train though. How do you fly that fast?"

"It's all to do with how hard you flap, but I get tired out keeping a constant speed of 130."

"If you didn't then that's not normal. But if you had two big wings."

"Zack it will never happen, besides I like deifying physics."

"When can I be let out?"

"In about three weeks, oh, Angeal wanted you to have this." he handed Zack the Odin summon Materia.

"Why?"

"He said you deserved it because you cheated Death.'"

"Fair enough, was my dog ok?"

"Turns out the sword went though his leg, breaking the bone."

"Poor Stanley."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_3 weeks later_

The six AVALANCHE members and a scientist, who was also a member; snook into the Shinra labs. Seeking Shinra's research studies. Elfé, the leader of the group lead her team into the labs. They all put on rubber gloves, so the members wouldn't leave any trace that they'd been here. Jessie and Wedge found a key to the filing cabernet, she unlocked it.

"Bingo." she said, "Elfé I have all of Hojo, Gast and Hollander's research notes."

"Great work Jessie."

"Do we have to take them though? Can't we just photocopy them?"

"Wedge, are you mad? We could be caught in the process."

"Biggs is right Wedge." said Barret.

"If we are caught, just hope that they don't send their two One-Winged Angels after us." said Fuhito.

"Do you mean Angeal and Sephiroth?" said Wedge.

"We do not fear Angeal." said Elfé.

"What about Sephiroth?" asked Jessie.

"Old Sephy? He's their weapon, their success to all their experiments and he's deadly. Born and bred to kill. That's all he knows."

"Surely he has a conscious, he must feel something when he kills?" asked Barret.

"Some people say that he's as cold as ice." said Fuhito.

Suddenly, all of the members heard a loud growling sound coming from under a blanket, which was onto of a containment unit.

"Did- you all – hear that?" Wedge was spooked by the noise.

Barret walked up to the containment unit and ripped off the blanket, revealing the monster underneath.

"Fuhito, what is that?" asked Jessie.

The creature hissed at all of them.

"Chaos, I- I thought that he was just a myth, and old wives tale. He's a very deadly creature, born of the Lifestream. He would normally only show himself during the moon's light."

"Wait, wait ,wait. Go back a bit, your saying the planet made that ugly thing? Eww." said Biggs.

Fuhito couldn't stop looking at the creature, then suddenly and alarm went off.

"Crap, we've been found. Fuhito, quit flirting with the beast and lets go." said Jessie.

The creature continued to make awfully high pitched growls and screeches, as if he was telling the alarm to shut up.

The AVALANCHE members made it out of Shinra and back to their hideout in Sector 6, without getting caught by one guard.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lazard called in Zack and Sephiroth into the meeting room to discus the recant break in that happened two days ago. He was obviously concerned about it. Lazard wasn't the type of person to let something like this go.

"Zack, I'm so pleased that your well and that you have made a full recovery."

"Thank you Sir, … But where's Angeal?"

"I sent him on a different mission to Junon."

"Why have you brought us here?" said Zack.

"The group that robbed us just two days ago, was called AVALANCHE."

"AVALANCHE?"

"Yes, they're an elite group of terrorists that make the Turk's life a living hell, Sephy has heard and delt with them before. They fear our One-Winged Angels."

"Why?"

"Who wouldn't? We are Superhumans after all."

"Good point. So do you want us to get them back?"

"Precisely." Lazard drank some of his coffee.

"Ok, but after, you guys have to give me a wing."

"What?" said Sephiroth.

"Sorry Zack, but you can't have one."

"Why not?" he moaned.

"You get the potential for a wing from birth. You haven't been genetically messed with by Hojo."

"Sephy is right, but I can see why you want one. Now go."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Both Sephiroth and Zack tailed one of the members of AVALANCHE back to their hideout. Jessie was buying car supplies from a local cheap dealer and she was still in her uniform. Most people don't recognise the uniform because the group isn't that well known, yet. The two soldiers flew above the girl and hid in the shadows of the tall buildings in Sector 6. Eventually, the Shinra workers were at the hideout. An old abandoned youth centre. They both waited until nightfall to make their move.

All of the members had left the hideout and went home to what ever families that they might have. Sephiroth opened the window, granting Zack and himself access into the building. Inside, it was quite spacious and organised. Quickly, Zack found the research files on the leader's desk. Like shadows, they both went back out the window as if they were never there.

Jessie and Biggs returned to the hideout after the two soldiers had left. The old youth centre had been left in the order of how the members left it. Jessie logged onto the computer and looked to her right, reaching out to the files. They had gone. She hadn't finished copying them up onto the computer and now thought that Wedge's idea to photocopy them didn't seem like a bad idea. She picked up the phone and dialled Elfé's number.

"Jessie? What's up?" she asked.

"The files are gone."

"You are kidding me."

"No, me and Biggs only went out for about an hour."

"And why did you leave?"

"To go back to my place and walk my dog."

"I'll be right over, GTA with have to wait."

Elfé got over to the hideout in roughly half an hour. She lived in Sector 5, but with no traffic; it was easy to travel to the other Sector. She marched in the door with an angry look on her face.

"So Jessie who do you think did it?" asked Biggs.

"I don't know."

"Any clues?"

Jessie shook her head and looked miserably at the floor, suddenly she spotted something underneath Elfé's shoe.

"Look under your shoe."

She did so and found a single black feather under it and his heart sank.

"S- Sephiroth." She mumbled.

"How can you tell? It could have been Genesis." said Biggs.

Elfé shook his head and stared at the feather. She marched into the other room and brought out a second black feather. She handed them both to Jessie. The one in her right was soft, like a cloud. The other felt more like a common Pigeon feather.

"The feather in your left belongs to Genesis." he said, "Sephiroth was here and he took the files."

"Clever birdy. What are we going to do now?" said Biggs.

"We'll go with what we've got. Jessie how much did you copy up?"

"All of what has been dubbed Project C and half of the Jenova Project, which was Project G."

"So no Project S?"

"No, did you want me to copy that bit?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"No, what you've done is amazing. The new Project was our main focus anyway, you can take tomorrow off."

"Yes!"

Elfé walked out the door, after putting both of the feathers in different labelled jars.

Author's note- Elfé wasn't an OC and neither was Fuhito. Elfé was sort of the founder of AVALANCHE, in fact I'm pretty certain she was. As for Fuhito, he was also a founder of the group but he worked as a scientist. If you didn't know, _**'AVALNCHE was founded in Cosmo Canyon by a man who learned of the Study of Planet Life and realized the harm Shinra Company's Mako Reactors would have on the Planet. The movement became to be led by Elfé with the support from a scientist named Fuhito.' **_Quoted from the Final Fantasy Wiki- AVALANCHE page.

I'm not too sure if Jessie, Wedge and Biggs were part of the group at this point. I'm most certain that Barret was. I just thought it would be interesting to add AVALANCHE in, even know that the group don't appear in Crisis Core. With the One-Winged Angel playing on my Windows Media Player, I say goodbye. (I can't write Fanfiction without my music. All from my favourite games.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A girl reported to Shinra that she saw Genesis around her village. She was from a small village know as Nibelheim. Sephiroth and Cloud had been sent to the village to track him down. The villagers were worried about him summoning another beast to destroy the village, like they all saw on T.V. The Shinra workers stayed in the local hotel.

"Cloud, are you sure that you want to do this?"

The young mercenary sat on the bed, taking off his boots. He looked at the older man, "Of course I do. This was the reason why my father left me and my mother."

"Because your-"

"Yes that and because I was too open about it. Even Tifa knew, but she was ok with it. How about you?"

"Me? No one knows."

"How do you hide it?"

Sephiroth took off his large black trenchcoat, "I never expressed the fact that I was bisexual."

"Your bi!?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were just gay."

"My personality wouldn't really match a gay man."

"True enough." Cloud took off his top and Sephiroth sat on the bed beside Cloud.

"So, how come your as cold as your are?"

"You think I'm cold hearted. It's because I wasn't raised by my parents."

"Who were you raised by?"  
"Shinra scientists, mainly Professor Gast. I was bred, born and raised in a lab. I wasn't allowed out the labs until I was seventeen and I was thrown into a war."

"The Wutai war?"

Sephiroth nodded, "That war lasted for three long years, well it lasted for one year and then they resisted again, then a second war."

"Are we going to do this then?"  
"Since I'm in season, yes."

"Season? You mean like an animal?"

"Professor Gast told me about it when I turned nineteen. He said that, 'if I get some wings like my mother, then you should come into season. They should happen when your feathers turn from a thick to thin, so summer and winter.'"

"Fascinating."

Quickly, Cloud passionately kissed Sephiroth and he returned the kiss. Then Cloud took off Sephiroth's trousers and underwear, as they both continued to kiss. Cloud then took off his own trousers and underwear.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_\- The next morning

Sephiroth was the first to wake up. Cloud sound asleep on the soldier's chest with his wing rapped round the young mercenary like a blanket; even know that they had the quilt over the two of them. Carefully, Sephiroth got up out of the bed and got himself dressed.

"Quite a show you put on last night." said a familiar voice.

Genesis stood on the windowsill of the hotel and he let himself into their room.

"You were watching?"  
"I wouldn't miss that for the world." he said flexing his wing.

"And the reason behind why you would want to watch to males mating is beyond me."

"You mean having sex."

"And I can still remember that time when you tried to do it with Hollander."

"That never happened!"

"Well, that's what Angeal said."

"Do you believe everything that he says?"

"Of course, he's my strategy guide to Zelda."

Genesis rolled his eyes and Cloud woke up. "You really need to stop playing those crappy games."

"Will you two stop arguing like an old couple in their eighties." Cloud snapped.

"Mister cockatoo was watching us."

"Eww, pervert." said Cloud.

"It was entertainment."

Sephiroth pulled up his sword and held it to Genesis' neck, "No need to be like that Sephy." Genesis pulled the impossibly long sword from his throat.

Genesis flew back out of the window.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hollander and President James Shinra walked into Hojo's crazy messed up labs, with paperwork all over the place. The two men were confused by the man sleeping in a containment unit, they didn't see a reason for him to be in the unit. He slowly opened his eyes and President Shinra recognised the man, just barely.

"Vincent Valentine?" he said.

The main in the containment unit was wide awake and he got up onto his feet.

"James?"

"What the hell happened to you?"  
"I was shot by Hojo and then experimented on."  
"Oh my, Hollander did you know about this?"

"Not about Hojo's previous experiments, but I do know what he's doing here."  
"I thought Hojo was working on that creature that Sephiroth defeated in Wutai."

"That creature in Wutai is Vincent."  
"What the-"

"Your wrong there Hollander." said Hojo coming into the room.

Vincent's eyes flashed a bright vibrant crimson.

"So he reacts when I walk into the room, that beast doesn't like me."

"Hojo what are you on about?" asked James.

"You remember when you sent Lucrecia and Grimoire to the Crystal Caves."

"Why are you bringing that up?" asked James.

"They found a new type of Mako. A blacky coloured Mako with ink like properties. Then I preformed metamorphose on Mr. Valentine, but he remained in a dead-like sleep. Lucrecia then fused him with this Mako, hoping to wake him up. This Mako was, well, almost like the blood of a mythical creature that the Cetras called Chaos."

"Chaos?" said James, "It lives within Vincent."

"It sleeps within him, the creature with only show himself in the moonlight."

"And what do you plan to do with Chaos?" said James.

"Fuse all the Mercenaries with Chaos cells." Hojo chuckled.

"Mad." said Vincent.

"Hojo, I will not invest in this. Now I order you to let Vincent go."

"Don't you want the Mercenaries to get stronger?"

"Yes, but your locking a twenty-seven-"

"James, do the maths." said Vincent.

President Shinra stayed quiet for a moment, "Your fifty-three! How?"

"I must have granted him with immortally, now I will have to find a way to do that to myself."

"No, the last thing anyone needs is Hojo living forever." said Vincent.

"Just let him go Hojo."

"Fine."

Hojo pressed the release button on the side of the unit and Vincent hopped out, then slapped Hojo on the face with his claw hand. Leaving a very nasty scratch that would scar.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind blew violently as Zack made it into Aerith's house. Her mother had gone to Sector 2 for the weekend. She was meeting up with some old friends. Aerith knew that Zack was coming over today, she just had a feeling. Shinra had stopped coming after her, so her life was that much easier and less complicated.

She gave Zack a welcome kiss on the lips, before she dragged upstairs. She threw the young soldier onto her bed and passionately started kissing him. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Zack, did you get a hair cut?"

"Yeah, you don't like it?"

"No, its not that, it's just different, that's all."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it."

The couple continued to kiss and take off each other's clothes.

_xxxxxxxxxx _– The next morning

Zack's PHS continuously rang, vibrating the table it sat on. This sound woke Aerith up, sleepily she answered it.

"Hello?" she sounded muffled.

_'Aerith?'_

"Sephy?" Aerith sounded delighted to hear someone she knew, "How have you been?"

_'Fine, but why did you answer Zack's phone?'_

"He's not up silly."

_'What did you do to him?'_

"Naughty stuff."

_'Oh… Anyway, slap him one.'_

"Oky-docky." She gave Zack a good back-hand.

"Ow, Aerith what was that for?"

"Sephy told me to." She said as Zack snatched the phone.

"Sephy! When I get down there I'm gonna-"

_'Are you threatening me?'_ Sephiroth laughed, _'I wouldn't even try it sunshine.'_

"Sunshine? Why did you phone?"  
_'Genesis has been spotted flying around Modeoheim.'_

"Is that all?"  
Sephiroth stayed quiet.

"Do you know a Mercenary by the name Cloud?" asked Zack.

_'Yes, why?'_

"How come he got to play on your PS4?"

_'Jealous much.'_  
"Yes, I thought I was your best bud."

_'Well, there are no games that you would want to play.'_

"That's not true, I love 'Resident Evil' and 'GTA.'"

_'Resident Evil' hasn't had an entry on the PS4 yet, and I don't like 'GTA'._  
"Yer, but we both like 'Assassin's Creed.'"  
_'The 4__th__ one and 'Unity' suck in my opinion.'_

"The franchise died when Desmond did."

_'After once we kill Genesis we can have a entire day on 'Castlevania.'_

"Sweet."

The line went dead. Zack kissed Aerith and got himself changed.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Genesis stood on the balcony at the top of the SOLDIER base. He waited for someone to oppose him. Zack walked onto the balcony, the metal floor amplified his footsteps. The wing flapped as Genesis turned round to face Zack.

"1st class star SOLDIER, Zack."

"Genesis."

(Insert Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Blazing Through the Battlefield)

Genesis held up his sword at Zack and the younger man charged. Genesis blocked Zack's assault and he struck Zack's sword out of his hands. Quickly, Zack punched Genesis in the face and dashed to retrieve his sword. Genesis came at Zack with full force. With his sword in hand, Zack smacked Genesis' sword clean out of his hands and Zack slashed the older man. The wound went from his hip to his right shoulder. Zack also managed to cut the wing.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_."

Genesis collapsed on to the floor, and then he found the strength to continue.

He looked into Zack's eyes and said, "_Such is … The fate of a monster._"

"We are not monsters, we're SOLDIER!"

Genesis stumbled back onto his feet.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return._" He backed up as he spoke, trying to force out the words.

"If this world seeks my destruction..." He flew himself up onto the railing, "It goes with me." and he let himself fall.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zack had a phone call from Angeal for them to meet in the Modeoheim Public Bathhouse, odd place to meet. When Zack stepped into the meeting place he saw Angeal just standing.

Angeal spread his wing and turned around to face Zack. He smiled at his old protégée and then smacked the Buster Sword against Zack's sword.

"That's it Angeal. Smack him one."

"Hollander?" said Zack.

"Yes you little puppy. I'm that amazing that I'm using Angeal to get rid of you."

"What did I do?"  
"You saw that creature in the containment unit in Hojo's labs, didn't you?"

"Yes I did see it, so did Sephiroth and Mercenary 118."

"The best number in the world."

"No it isn't Angeal."

"So does that mean that Angeal will have to kill Sephy?" asked Zack.

"Hollander, he would kill me."

"I know he would, but you have to Angeal. However, Zack must be delt with first."

Angeal nodded, "I'm sorry Zack."

(Insert FF7 Crisis Core No Honor Remains)

All of the Angeal copies surrounded the white winged angel. Angeal smiled as they all came rushing towards him. Hollander attempted to obtain a last cellular sample from Angeal, but the tall man just shoved him to aside and Hollander left. Angeal and the copies fused together to create a monster.

"Angeal, you look so fat!" said Zack.

_'So what?' _The beast that was Angeal slashed Zack on the face.

Zack blocked his second attack that would have done a lot more damage than just leaving a scar on Zack's face. Zack slashed at one of Angeal's legs and managed to injure him. Zack went for the other leg, but was smacked by the shield that the beast held. Zack went for a second attack on the legs. However, he was catapulted over to the other side of the room by being hit with the shield at a tremendous force. The creature got up onto his hind legs, quickly Zack got back onto his feet and stabbed the beast in the abdomen. The beast returned to being Angeal.

"Well done Zack. Here take it." He held the Buster Sword up to Zack.

"No Angeal, I can't."

"Take it, or I'll keep a grudge that you called me fat."

"Fine." Zack said trying to keep back his tears.

"Remember, your dreams, your honor, your-"

Angeal was gone and Zack began to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cissnei walked onto the beach, with Zack squatting. The death of Angeal had taken its toll on the young soldier. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Angeal's tragic death and that was two weeks ago, but the only people that knew where; Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth. Zack continued his exercise and tried to ignore the Turk.

"Your not trying to ignore me, are you Zack?" she asked.

"No, of, course, not." he spoke between each squat.

"I guess Angeal's passing has made a deep hole."

Zack stopped his exercise, "How did you know?"  
"Turks are everywhere."  
"You guys are like ninjas."

"Not ninjas, we're Turks."

"Riiight. What's up Cissnei?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Well, that's nice of you." Zack picked up his PHS.

"Calling Aerith?"

"How did you kno- Oh right ninja."

"You know, that girl's a Cetra, the last one on Gaia."

"Really?"

"Did she never tell you?"

Zack shook his head, "She never brought it up."

Suddenly, Tseng raced down the stares, "Genesis copies!"

Just like the Turk said three Genesis copies sprung out from the water. Quickly, Zack grabbed an umbrella and used it as a weapon. He smacked all of the copies back into the water, with broken ribs and neck.

"Tseng, where's Sephiroth?"

"Modeoheim."

"Crap."

"By the time you get back to Midgar Sephy should be back as well."

"He said I couldn't call him Sephy."

"Everyone calls him it when he's not around. He said when someone calls him 'Sephy' it makes him feel girly." said Cissnei.

"Girly? But Angeal said that he was already half way there."

"What with the long hair?" said Tseng.

Zack laughed, "We shouldn't say stuff like that behind his back. You know he could kill all three of us."

"That man can slay an army with no sweat." said Tseng, "Anyway I have to get back."

Zack stared into the sun as it set below the sea and Cissnei snook off without a word.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zack caught Hollander on the roof of the SOLDIER building. The Professor looked over his shoulder and saw the massive fall. He looked back at the young man that stood before him.

"It ends here Hollander." said Zack.

"Oh really." he said letting himself fall to his doom.

Then he was picked up by two Genesis copies.

"What the-"

Sephiroth walked behind Zack, "S- Sephy."

"Zack, go screw your mum."

"Ok there was no need for that."

"Then there's no need to call me Sephy."

"What ever, where have you been?"

"Modeoheim, I thought Tseng told you."  
"Just making sure that he was telling the truth, that's all."

"Right."

"Anyway, I saw some Genesis copies in Coasta De Sol."

"There were some in Modeoheim as well."

"How is that possible? Even know that the original is dead."

"Did Genesis really die?"

Zack stayed quiet for a moment and then he realised, "Could it be possible that he survived?"  
"He's one man that refuses that Angel of Death's offer."

"So he doesn't want to die?"  
"Exactly."

Zack began to stutter and slur his words. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"We'll meet again soon." said Sephiroth.

"I'll hold you to that doctor." Zack said walking way.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Zack entered the church to see Aerith, but to his belief he saw a creature that bared one wing. It lifted its head up revealing that the creature was in face an Angeal copy. Zack was quite cautious around the copy and he stood by his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a machine marked with the Shinra logo entered the church. The copy rammed its entire body into the machine, forcing it to explode. The copy collapsed.

"Is it ok?" asked Aerith.

Zack examined the copy, "It's degrading."

"Poor thing."  
The copy found the strength within itself to get up and ascend onto the wooden beams of the church.

"Shall we get started on that flower wagon then?"

"Alright."

Zack built up roughly about seven different designs and Aerith didn't like any of them, but the eight one he made she loved it.

"Anything else you would like, honey?"  
"Well I do have a lot of little wishes."

"How many?"  
"er... 23."  
"What? Ok write them all down so I don't forget."

On the spur of the moment, Zack's PSH rang.

"Yellow?"

_'Zack the situation has changed, get back here now.'_

The line went dead.

"Was it Sephy?"

Zack nodded, "See ya." Zack passionately kissed Aerith before leaving, she gave the list of wishes to him.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zack raced back into the SOLDIER meeting office. Sephiroth perched himself comfortably in Lazard's chair.

"What's the situation officer?"

"Monsters have been attacking one of the reactors."

"Oh poo."

"Zack, be serious about this. Also Lazard has gone missing. We've also lost contact with the SOLIDERs we sent to the Mako reactor."

"Well that's not good."

"Round up some mercenaries."

Zack walked away, "Alright then you one-winged douchebag."

"I heard that Zack."

They took three mercenaries to the reactor, one of them being Cloud.

"So were are we going?" asked Zack.

"To Nibelheim."

Cloud let out a slight gasp.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The soldiers arrived in the small village and Cloud was acting a little strange. He decided to leave his helmet on, which he detests wearing. The only person that realised was Zack, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

A young girl named Tifa had been highered to be their guide up the mountain. To where the reactor was.

"If anything happens to my little girl you will be sorry." said Tifa's father.

"She'll be fine." said Sephiroth.

"Yeah dad, I do have two 1st class SOLIDERs with me." Tifa said.

"I just don't trust these One-Winged Angels."

"Dad I'll be fine."

A photographer made Zack jump by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you think Sephy with let me take a photo?" he said.

"I don't know, I don't think he's camera shy."

"Sephiroth! Can I take a photo? Pleeease."

"Where did he come from?" asked Sephiroth.

"He's the village photographer. Just let him take your photo otherwise he won't stop bugging you." said Tifa's dad.

"Fine."  
"Yay!"

"Can I be in the photo?" said both Tifa and Zack.

"Well sure."

The photographer quickly took the photo and they were up the mountain.

They had a quick and safe trip up the mountain. In no time at all, they reached the Mako reactor. Tifa had to stay out of the reactor, so she stayed with Cloud, who still had his helmet on.

The cause of the malfunction was that one of the pods in the reactor had become disconnected. Zack quickly fixed it.

Suddenly, Zack was flung and his body was slightly on fire. Sephiroth's right hand shone in a white light and he deflected the rest of the fire attack. Genesis flew onto the stairs of the reactor.

"Genesis … So you are alive." Zack spluttered.

"Der, you'd really think I would let someone like you defeat ME."

"Genesis, why are you here?" asked Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, I need your help my body continues to degrade."

"What want me to do?"

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others."

"Yawn, snore." said Sephiroth.

"Are you listening to me?"  
"Get to the point."

"Share your cells with me. _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess._"

"No, you will rot." Sephiroth walked away.

"Oh, demeaning, cruel and sexy. Well in Cloud's case you are."

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.

"Cloud and Sephy are a couple, cool."

Sephiroth continued to walk out from the reactor.

_xxxxxxxxx_

Cloud walked into the same room as his lover. The blonde haired boy lay on top of his angelic boyfriend. Stroking the feathers, Cloud looked into his lover's eyes. Gently, Cloud kissed Sephiroth on the chest. Sephiroth brought Cloud's lips and kissed them. They continued to kiss passionately. Until they were both tired enough to fall asleep.

Sephiroth woke up with a slight pain in his wing. He opened his eyes and he saw Genesis holding one of Sephiroth's black feathers.

"Your little moment wasn't as spectacular as last time."  
"Of course it wouldn't be, I'm not in season."

Genesis looked at the night coloured feather and shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed hard, forcing the feather down his throat. Genesis flew back out the window, which forced Sephiroth to look out. Violently, he shook Cloud to wake him up and they both looked out the window. Fire had engulfed the entire village, no house was left unscorched. Cloud went to go and wake up Zack. Midnight and the village had been set ablaze.

Sephiroth flew out of the window, but Tifa's father saw him.

"You One-Winged ****!"

"You think I did this."

"I know you did this, you murderous twit."

Sephiroth was gutted and he ascended back into the air the follow Genesis. Tifa's father phoned the head of Shinra.

"Yes, hello, your One-Winged Angel has just torched Nibelheim."

_'I'll get the Turks on it.' _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

(Insert Crisis Core The World's Enemy)

Sephiroth face Genesis outside the Mako reactor. The ginger haired soldier held his sword out to his opponent, but Sephiroth didn't pull or conjure up his sword. He flew up into the air, with a devilish look in his eye. Both Zack and Cloud appeared. Sephiroth shone in a dark blue light, his right arm mutated into a giant multicoloured wing. Six white wings sprouted from where his legs should be. Tifa and her father ran up to the reactor, when they saw the angelic beast; Tifa fainted.

The beast remained ascended in the sky. With the clouds drawing in, Genesis could only stare at the magnificent creature that was before him. But Genesis knew that this creature was in fact a foe and he flew up into the air with his sword in hand. He attempted to slash the creature in the sky. However, he was slapped by the massive right wing. Genesis hit the ground, hard.

"Fine if you want to play monster, then I guess I'll have to play along."

Genesis got back up onto his feet. He too flew into the sky and shone in a red light. He transformed himself into a giant one winged armoured monster. (Genesis Avatar). Genesis smashed back down onto the ground, his wing shone a vibrant black and he flicked his wing. Sephiroth was hit by Shadow Flare and he retaliated using the same move. Genesis powerfully jumped into the sky and tried to slash the creature in the sky, but Sephiroth moved out of the attack. However, Genesis managed to grab onto one of Sephiroth's front wings. Genesis twisted the bone of the wing, snapping it. Sephiroth flicked Genesis off his wing. Genesis was thrown into the side of the mountain and his sword penetrated Tifa's father's abdomen. Sephiroth grabbed onto Genesis and forced him into the ground. Tifa's father fell to the floor and the young girl woke up.

"Daddy, daddy." She cried.

Her father shut his eyes and left this world.

The armoured Genesis began to flee the fight and Sephiroth saw this coming. He flew higher into the sky and created a humongous ball of fire, energy and matter. Sephiroth went into the flaming ball and descended. Letting the ball crash onto Genesis. After the hit, Genesis reverted back into his human form. With the angelic beast glaring at him.

"I, did say that, I would, want to see your, Limit Break. I guess I got what I, asked for." Genesis collapsed after that.

Suddenly, the remaining people awake were tranquillized by a group of Turks.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - _Five Years Later … _

Zack woke up inside of a containment unit filled to the brim with Mako. He was still a little sleepy, but he could over hear a conversation.

"What do you mean they both escaped?"

"Both Genesis and Sephiroth escaped our clutches." said the assistant.

"I doubt that Sephiroth will be able to transform back to normal." said Hojo.

"Genesis barely survived Sephy's Supernova, on the break of death he was."

Hojo walked out of the room leaving his assistant in the room. Zack somehow managed to break the glass on the unit and punch the assistant in the face. Then he let Cloud out and poor Cloud had Mako poisoning. Zack found Cloud a spare set of SOLDIER uniform and put him in it.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Zack and Cloud found themselves in the peaceful village of Gongaga, and Zack found it a little strange to be back in his home town. The last time he was here was when Genesis decided to summon Odin. Zack knew that he couldn't stay here for long, otherwise he would be caught by Shinra.

Zack turned his back on the village and saw Cissnei.

"Cissnei? Please don't turn me in."

"You really are dumb. This is the first place that I've checked, and here you are."

"Like I said, please turn us in."

"Why would I, I'm a good friend would never do that."  
"Thank you."

"Anyway, why are you escaping to Midgar, when Shinra is in Midgar."

"I need to see Aerith."

"Oh I see. She has been very lonely without you Zack. She even has Sephiroth protecting her."

"Sephy is protecting Aerith. How long?"

"Sephy escaped from Hojo about three years ago and sadly he's still in that seven winged, thing. He's been like that for five years."

Zack nodded.

"But why is Sephy protecting Aerith?" Zack asked.

"She had children Zack and your their father."

Zack stumbled backwards, "I have a baby?"

"Twins. A boy called Leon and a girl called Ann-Marie."

"I can't believe it, I have children. Is Sephy ok with them."

"He loves them like they're his own."

"I never picture Sephy as a father figure."

"Nor did I, Zack you need to go. Before Tseng finds you."

Zack took Cloud back onto the road to Midgar.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

As Zack continued onto Midgar he saw something in the sky. A white feather. A trail of them left on the ground, Zack followed them; dragging Cloud with him. He saw Angeal, weak and on the floor. Zack rushed to his side, shaking him to get him to awake.

"Zack?" He said.

"Angeal!" Zack said hugging onto him.

"Zack, its me, Lazard."

"Lazard!?"

"Yes, I look like Angeal because of some cruel experiment Hollander preformed. He made himself have one wing, but sadly perished due to degrading."

"And that's what's happening to you?"

Lazard nodded, "I'm sorry that I'm not Angeal."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you have the strength to stand?"

"Yes, I also believe that I could fly you two near Kalm."

"Really."

"I'll drop you two off at the woodland area near the village."

_xxxxxxxxx_

Lazard crash landed almost a mile from Kalm. Lazard lay on the ground gasping for his breath. At that moment, Zack knew that this was Lazard's final hour.

Suddenly, Zack heard the sound of a single wing flapping in the breeze. Genesis landed next to Lazard and then collapsed. Zack ran to Genesis' aid. He sat Cloud on a chair that Zack had made before hand. He put Lazard and Genesis at either sides of Cloud's feet. He placed a purple apple in each of their hands. Zack bit on the apple and Genesis woke up.

"Does it taste good."

Zack gasped and then nodded.

"I have something for you." Genesis weakly held a note up to Zack. The black hair soldier carefully took it out of his hand.

_**Zack**_

_**This is the 88**__**th**__** letter that I've sent to you and I believe that it will be the final one. The flowers are selling nice and, well our children, Leon and Ann-Marie have just turned five. I hope that this one got to you alright. I miss you Zack, and Sephiroth is stuck as a cool seven winged angel. I would assume that Sephiroth could be permanently in his alien form, I think.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Aerith**_

"What do you mean 'final.'" Zack belted out.

Lazard had begun to diffuse into the Lifestream, when Zack took Cloud and continued heading to Midgar.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Zack put Cloud behind a colony of rocks. He rubbed his head before leaving Cloud and facing the Shinra army.

(Insert Crisis Core Price of Freedom.)

Zack was face with hundreds of mercenaries, all armed with guns. The Buster Sword was Zack's only hope of coming out of this alive. Zack charged at the large army that faced him. He hacked and slashed at the military, as his opponents showered him in bullets. The majority of them missing as they flew in the air.

"Yo my grandma can shoot better than you!" Zack cried out.

Then Zack was struck, first in the left leg, second in his right arm and the last bullet that his went in his abdomen. However, the soldier was still standing; what he was fighting for was far to great to give up now. Zack continued to hack away at Shinra's military forces.

Zack's sword was drenched in the crimson blood of a hundred men. He thought that he was in the clear, until he saw a helicopter fly by. The dark clouds came in and it begun to rain, as the next wave of Shinra's forces opposed Zack. More bullets rained down onto Zack's body. Hitting him in various places; the upper part of his left leg, his left hand, his right shoulder and the final one skimmed his hair line on the front of his face (because his head was facing to his right.) Zack mustered up the strength to continue fighting, as he cut up the Shinra army.

He'd killed all of the army. With his own blood dripping down his face, Zack collapsed. He was bleeding out and felt mass fatigue.

Cloud dragged himself over to Zack. The young soldier smiled as his best friend moved into his vision.

"Zack." Cloud struggled to speak.

Zack coughed, "For the … Both of us..."

"Both of us?"

"That's right … You're gonna..."

"Your gonna?"

Zack pulled Cloud onto him, "Live."

Zack stroked through Cloud's hair, "You'll be, my living legacy."

He let Cloud go and Cloud raised his head, with his best friend's blood on the right side of his face.

Zack pulled up the Buster Sword up to Cloud, "My honor … My dreams … They're yours now."

Cloud put his hand on the sword and Zack let go, "I'm your … Living legacy … "

Zack closed eyes. Cloud started to cried and shouted into the sky. Images of Zack flashed before Cloud's eyes.

A single white feather fell onto Zack's chest. When he awoke he saw a seven winged creature in the sky. The creature scooped him with its left hand.

"Sephy." Zack's voice was almost a whisper, but Sephiroth's enhanced hearing picked up what he was saying.

Sephiroth left Zack in the hands of the doctor in Mideel.

To be continued in Final Fantasy VII …


End file.
